


A Sunday Afternoon

by Sabres23



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty just wants to bake, Holster just wants to watch football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabres23/pseuds/Sabres23
Summary: Bitty wants to bake instead of studying French (who can blame him), but a certain loud boy of the Haus has taken over the kitchen to make the weirdest food he has ever heard of. Who wants to eat food with the word garbage in the title?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	A Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I put this on my Tumblr a while back, but cleaned it up a bit and wanted to share my musings of Holster being a Western New Yorker

A Sunday Afternoon

Bitty woke up on a Sunday morning in late September thinking about trying out some new apple pie recipes instead of studying his French flash cards. The idea of being surrounded by the smell of cinnamon sounded a lot more enticing than practicing his vocab words. He’s rather surprised when he walks into his kitchen to find one Adam Birkholtz taking up most of the counter space.

“Hey Holster, not that it isn’t nice to see you in the kitchen, but why are you in the kitchen?” Bitty asked, rather confused about the whole situation.

Holster turns to face Bitty with a big grin on his face. And Bitty had to take note of his attire. A Buffalo Bills jersey sporting the number 12 under the name Kelly on the back, a red, white, and blue beanie, and possibly the oddest pair of pants Bitty has ever seen in his life. They were the same shades of red, white, and blue as the hat, and resembled zebra stripes. It was a bit too loud for Bittys taste.

“BITTY ITS BILLS GAME DAY!” Holster exclaimed. He seemed way too excited for it only being about 10 in the morning. Bitty must’ve been sporting a look of confusion because Holster just continued on.

“Dude look. This is a tradition in the Haus. First Bills/Patriots game of the season I get dibs on the kitchen and the tv. I make the best garbage plate and then watch the Bills attempt to destroy Tom Brady for like the millionth time. It’s one of two times I get to watch the Bills while living here and the first game of the season always feels less sad to watch”

Bitty had absolutely no idea what was going on. “I understood some of those words, but what the actual hell is a garbage plate?” He asked, not really sure if he really wanted to know the answer. One glance at his kitchen told him enough. There were ingredients to make mac salad, something that had to do with potatoes, hamburgers, hot dogs, meat sauce, and various condiments scattered about the already cluttered countertops. He’d never even heard of the brand Zweigles, yet there they were sitting in front of him. 

Holster was shocked. “You’ve known me for over a year and I’ve never talked about garbage plates or anything Western New York related around you?” HIs eyes seemed to bug out of his head. “No Zweigles, Wegmans, Bills, Sabres? I know some of those things don’t quite scream Buffalo but come on. I’ve never even mocked the Cellino and Barnes jingle??”

It was at this moment Ransom wondered downstairs. “Guys what is going o...oh sick! Bro, is it garbage plate time?” He looked ready to devour the unknown dish even though it clearly wasn’t put together yet. “Bits you have to try this, Holster makes the best garbage plate this side of the Massachusetts/New York border.” 

“Ok, is somebody gonna tell me what a garbage plate is or am I just going to have to watch you boys destroy my kitchen?” Bitty was getting more annoyed by the second. He’s heard of all different kinds of food, but has never come across something that sounds just so un-appetizing. Seriously, who wants a meal where the main word in the title is garbage?  
Holster and Ransom glanced at each other. It was obvious this was new territory for them to explain as they didn’t even have a Holster and Ransom Explain Shit presentation prepared. Holster started laughing after the initial awkwardness died down and began to explain.

“Western New York, especially Buffalo and Rochester, have their own regional specialities. I’m from Buffalo and you grow up on beef on weck sandwiches and forming opinions on who has the better wings. Personally, I favor Anchor Bar but that’s besides the point right now. I spent so much time with kids from Rochester between hockey tournaments and NFTY events that it was hard to not get attached to their food as well. Those kids introduced me to garbage plates. It’s a concoction of mac salad, home fries, hamburgers, hot dogs, and meat sauce. Then you cover all that with ketchup and mustard. It is the be all, end all of hangover cures.” Bitty just sat there wide-eyed, taking this all in. He couldn’t believe someone decided to put all that together and thought it was a good idea to then eat it in one sitting.

Bitty, accepting the fact he wasn’t going to be able to bake until at least halftime of the game, went back to the living room. Jack was sitting on the horrible green couch, pausing from his homework to look over at a distraught Bitty. “Holster just explained what a plate is didn’t he? Yeah, you never really get used to seeing someone eat one of those.” He chuckled to himself before turning back to his homework. “Just wait ‘til he hears you’ve never been to Wegmans.”


End file.
